


Ghoulie

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, They are just having a good time bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Fun Ghoul fucks off to a haunted house for some good old fashioned fun
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Ghoulie

They can’t remember how long they’ve been doing this, coming out here all alone to settle their thoughts. Probably since they made it to the Zones, probably since forever ago. The exact time doesn’t matter, only the easy way the path is worn away beneath their boots, only the familiar, hollow sound of less-than-stable floorboards. If they keep to the edges of the rooms, they can make it through the old mansion safely. 

It’s late, tonight, and the sun’s started falling just before Ghoul made it to the house. When it gets dark enough for them to have trouble seeing their hand in front of their face, they’ll fumble through their pockets for a flashlight, then realize they left it at home. A lighter works almost as well, and they’ve got a few of those, hidden away in their clothes. 

They look at the lighter in their hand, then at the sconces lining the wall, and with a grin, each candle is set alight, fire flaring up as dust around the candle wick catches, and burns off. Ghoul barely notices, making it their mission to light every candle they can find on the first floor— the upper levels, they’ve decided after a particularly dicey trip involving several near misses with the floor falling through, are too dangerous. 

Their lighter runs out of what they and Kobra call ‘Fire Juice’ soon enough, so they take up one of the burning candles, ignoring the warm wax running down their hand in favor of shuffling around and moaning with their jacket draped over their head, doing their best to imitate a ghost. 

It’s fun, fucking around in the old mansion, making a fool of themself for shits and giggles, and when the novelty wears off, they make their way home, slip into bed beside their three best friends and their baby-kid, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!!


End file.
